


Good Drunken Girl

by drunksuperhero



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluffy Ending, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunksuperhero/pseuds/drunksuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to a bar and finds someone very special, but he needs to take care of that someone, before she gets in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Drunken Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar errors!  
> drunk-superhero.tumblr.com

One more thing to be added to the list of things Steve Rogers did not enjoyed: bars at Friday night.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved parties. _The parties of the 40s_. The dancing, the food, the flirting, everything was more exquisite, less barbarian. Now the music was loud, the dancing was weird and the food… well, there wasn’t any food. People would just drink out of their asses and then drink more. It wasn’t nice and Steve hated it since the day one.

Staying at home was fine for him, focusing on his job and resting, like a good 90-year-old guy would do. He was fine. But Natasha came with the thought that he was too sad and too lonely. Well, that was probably truth, but he didn’t mind. _He was fine._ But she kept filling his head, and sooner, Sam joined the choir. Without any way out, he joined them and went to the bar for the party that was going on.

_Damn time he chose to leave his couch and his newspaper._

Sam drove them both to a bar in the end of the world, almost one hour inside the car. He kept saying to Steve that was going to be fun, that the girls were nice, that he wasn’t going to leave his side. That was the first lie. As soon as they entered the bar, Sam’s attention laid in one girl near the bar and he left Steve alone to deal with a crowded place and loud music.

In the first thirty minutes, he tried to have fun there. He asked for a drink, he walked around, he watched people. In forty five minutes, he was already getting very bored. Some people recognized him and kept yelling about Captain America in that bar. One hour, he was asking what time they would go back home, but Sam was very busy with a woman. After one hour and a half, Steve wanted to grab his shield and hit his head only to pass out and not have to hear that music again.

Steve tried to get drunk multiple times, but his metabolism was four times faster than a normal man, so he couldn’t get drunk, which made the place twice times boring. He was about to get out and leave Sam with his girls when he spotted someone entering the bar.

His jaw dropped and he stopped on his track. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She was all wrapped up with coats, a scarf around her neck. Her face was all red from the cold and her hair fell gingerly around her face with snowflakes covering it. Her eyes were warm and inviting and her lips were a perfect shade of pink.

Steve felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn’t the kind of man who believed in love at first sight, mostly because of the past events in his life. He just waited for the right partner and ended up waiting too long (about 70 years, to be exact). But now, watching that unknown person walking through, he could just think that that warm feeling on his chest couldn’t be named with anything but love.

But the same way he was stunned by her beauty, another men in the bar were the same. As she made her way to the bar, about half a dozen guys hovered above her, not making the first move, but also not leaving her side. She staggered up to the counter. She already looked slightly drunk, like it wasn’t her first stop in the night. She asked for a shot of tequila. She drank it and asked for another, also drinking it and asking for another one. She did it about six times after changing for something more stronger. _God, how can such a small woman drink so much like that?_ , Steve thought, raising an eyebrow. He decided to wach over her for a while.

She kept drinking for quite some time. At some point, some girls decided to make a show in the bar. They climbed up the counter and started to strip off. Steve felt his cheeks heat up at the first sign of breasts. He wasn’t used to see women’s private parts that way. He saw the men around cheer up at the show. Steve sighed. They were so disgusting. How could they take advantage of drunk women as if they were objects? This was so wrong. Steve wanted to go cover them and take them to a safe room, where they could get sober and not do anything they would regret in the future. That was what a real man would do.

He was stuck in inner monologue and lost the moment that the girl he kept an eye on climbed the counter and joined the girls on the strip show. She started to take off her coat and jacket, a sassy grin on her face and a sexy look on her eyes. Steve watched speechless her show, his jaw dropped. She reached the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up, the men around her cheering up. One guy raised his hand and tried to grab the girl’s butt.

That was when Rogers lose it.

He walked to the counter and grabbed the man’s neck, turning his face and punching him. Steve didn’t punched that hard, but he was a super soldier. Any punch will be like a hard punch. The man flew away, but Steve’s attention was already in the woman.

“Lady, please, get down of the counter”, he said in a stern tone, raising his hand for her to grab.

“I’m still having fun”, she said, her tongue curling because of the alcohol. “If you want me out of here, you need to get me”, she chalenged, a dumb smile on her face.

Steve didn’t think twice. He grabbed her by her legs and threw her over his shoulder, holding tight onto her waist and towing her out of the bar. He reached the door and got out, the cold air hitting him on the face. She laughed behind him.

“I believe you took my words very literally”, she said between giggles.

“What’s your name, lady?”, Steve asked.

“I’m (Y/N)”, she said, giggling a little more.

“Okay, (Y/N), where do you live?”, Steve asked. She gave him the adress.

“Why do you wanna know where I live?”, she asked a bit serious.

“I’m gonna take you home”, Steve said, heading to her street.

“I’m perfectly fine”, she said, still serious.

“Sure you are. No discussions, (Y/N), I’m taking you home”, he said, crossing the street.

“Can I at least know the name of my savior?”, she asked, a cute pout on her lips missed by Steve.

“Steve Rogers”, he said. Her eyes grew wide.

“Like the Captain America?”, she asked, laughing a little.

“I am Captain America”, he said. She laughed more.

“Sure, and I am the Hulk”, she said. Steve sighed.

“No, you’re not”, he said.

“And you’re not Captain America”, she said and laughed hard at her stupid joke. Steve couldn’t do much but smile at her. Her laugh was so good, so beautiful, just like her.

Steve walked a little more, heading to her place. Every now and then, she would giggle a little. Steve felt it strange, but didn’t said nothing. Yet, he found it hard not to think why she was laughing, so he had to ask.

“Why are you giggling?”, he said, not stop walking.

“Because you have a very nice butt”, she said and gave it a squeeze. Steve felt his cheeks heat up, not know what to say. Of the thousands of things he could have said at the time, he chose the smartest: nothing. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment.

“Steve”, she mumbled. He could feel her falling asleep on his back. “Steve!”, she called him louder.

“Yes?”, he said back.

“Steve, I’m cold”, she said. His eyes grew wide. He removed her from his shoulder and put her on the floor. Of course she was cold, she had no coat. In his rush to take her out of the bar he forgot to grab her coat. He took off his own coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. (Y/N) fell slightly forward, like she had no balance. She was so drunk that she couldn’t even hold her own body. “I’m sorry. I don’t even know why I entered that bar in the first place”, she said, no more giggles coming from her.

“It’s fine, you don’t own me any apologies”, he said, holding her body and guiding her to her house. “Now, be a good drunken girl and let me take you to your home.”

(Y/N) nodded. They walked a few more minutes and arrived at her building. They upped the stairs and entered her house. It was a very organized place, although it had broken picture frames on the floor and clothes scattered around the house. Looked like a fight happened in there. (Y/N) noticed his gaze.

“My boyfriend and I had a fight”, she said. Steve looked at her, her face converted in pain. “He was cheating on me. With a lot of women. I broke up and he slapped me.”

 He clenched his fists. How could a man hurt someone so precious like (Y/N)? How could any man hurt any woman? This was cowardice, someone so big hurting someone so small. And if there was something that Steve did understand was big guys hurting small ones. He was a small one once. If he saw that guy again, he was going to make him suffer. Steve looked at (Y/N) and saw the tears shining on her eyes.

“Hey”, he said, approaching her and holding her face with both hands. “Don’t cry. He didn’t know the value of having you by his side. You’re too good for him”, Steve said, his thumbs brushing out her tears.

“How can you tell? You don’t even know me”, (Y/N) whispered, her voice hurt. Steve smiled.

“I know you enough”, he said, pulling her to a hug. (Y/N) allowed herself to smile a little and breath out all the pain she passed that night. Then, she laughed a little.

Steve helped her to get to her room. He sat her on her bed and she fell back, no more energy on her body. Steve was about to leave when she spoke, her voice almost sleepy.

“Help me to change clothes”, she said. Steve stopped in his track and his eyes grew wide.

“Who? Me?”, he mumbled. (Y/N) raised her eyebrows.

“Is there another Steve in here?”, she asked.

Steve gulped. He never helped anyone to change in his entire life, not even when his father was in the hospital back in the 40s. He didn’t even know how to proceed. He walked to her and gulped one more time before kneel before her. He took off her shoes, leaving her feet naked.

“Where can I find clothes?”, he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

“Closet. Top drawer from the left dresser”, she mumbled.

Steve walked around the room. He found the dresser and grabbed some sweatshirts. He walked back to her bed with some clean clothes. (Y/N) was already removing his coat.

“Help me here with my pants”, she said, undoing it.

“Y-your pants?”, Steve asked, gulping for the third time.

(Y/N) didn’t said anything. Steve walked to her, his hands shaking and his cheeks heating up. He raised his hands and found the zipper of her pants. She raised her hips to help him to take it off. He did his best to look away from her, he even closed his eyes, which made the job of dressing her up twice times harder. Only when she was fully dressed up he dared to open his eyes. She crawled on the bed and made herself comfortable. Steve headed to the door, grabbing his coat.

“Stay”, she said, her voice just a whisper. Steve pondered for a moment what to do. He was a man who barely knew that woman in front of him. Even so he helped her when she needed, just because he thought he was in love with her. He helped her to change clothes, something he had never done in his life, but he would do everything all over again if she asked. He truly liked her, that was a certainty. He sat on her bed, ready to lay down. “No shoes on my bed”, she mumbled and he smiled, leaning down and undoing his shoes.

Steve laid back on her bed. (Y/N) leaned closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Steve frozen, not knowing what to do. But sooner, he got used to her head on his chest. It was comforting. At some point, he dared to pass a hand through her hair, feeling the locks under his fingertips. After a moment, he thought she was sleeping.

“He never loved me”, (Y/N), catching Steve’s attention. “He said that he never loved me. He also called me horrible things”, she sighed. “Maybe that was why I climbed that counter. I wanted to feel wanted. I wanted to be loved again. I wanted to get back what that son of a bitch took from me”, she said, then stayed another moment in silence. “Mybe I was looking for it in the wrong place, being a stupid…”

“Hey”, Steve interrupted her. “Don’t say nothing like that. Just sleep. Tomorrow you can think about it.”

“Yes, I’ll think about it tomorrow”, she said, her eyes closed and her breath becoming heavier. Steve didn’t stay much time awake too, his own tiredness taking him away.

In the next morning, he woke up with a bump. He wasn’t in his bed and there was a body pressed against him. He looked down, seeing the lovely (Y/N) still sleeping on his chest. She was so beautiful, with her mouth half open and her hair messed around his shirt. It was a crime to disturb her sleep. But he needed to go. Sam would probably be worried about him.

Steve tried to get out of her bed without waking her. He twisted his torso while his hands held her head and her upper body. He placed her on the bed and grabbed his shoes. He took another moment to look at her before head back to the door.

“Don’t leave my apartment tiptoeing”, (Y/N) mumbled, making Steve stop. “Looks like you’re a burglar.”

“I’m sorry, did I awake you?”, he asked, turning back to her. She opened her eyes.

“No, I was already awake”, she said, sitting up. “I kept waching you sleeping”, she yawned. Then, her eyes grew wide. “Do you think this is creepy?”

“Not at all”, Steve said, a smile on his lips. “I did the same with you.”

“Before you woke up, I was thinking with myself”, (Y/N) trailed off after a moment. “I’ve never felt this before, this warming feeling in my chest, this safety. I kept wondering what gave me that and I realized it was you”, (Y/N) looked deep in his baby blue eyes. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“It wasn’t a problem. It’s my job anyway”, he said, shrugging.

“Yeah, you’re an Avenger and stuff”, (Y/N) said, looking down at her lap. Steve laughed.

“Do you believe me now?”, he asked, leaning against her doorframe.

“Well, I drooled on you shirt”, (Y/N) said with a sheepish smile. “It’s kind of impossible not believe.”

“Hey, I already told you that there’s no problem”, Steve said, approaching her and sitting by her side on the bed.

“It’s just that I feel dumb”, (Y/N) whispered. “I broke up with my boyfriend, got drunk, stripped out…”

“(Y/N)”, Steve said, holding her chin and making her look at him. “You’re not dumb. You was angry and needed to choke out”, Steve looked deep in her eyes. “You’re an amazing woman, and I don’t need to know you very well to realize that. Any man would be lucky to have you on his life.”

(Y/N) and Steve looked at each other for a moment. Before they could know, they were already kissing each other. Steve held her face and crashed his lips on hers. She held onto his neck to deepen the kiss. His tongue traveled on her lips, asking permition to come in. Their tongues met, dacing together. (Y/N) could feel his hot breath on her face. She leaned up and sat on his lap, her hands messing with his blond hair. They could feel the heat of the moment, the kissing turning into something more. (Y/N) took off his shirt while his hands traveled on her torso under her sweatshirt. They moaned in the kiss. Then, Steve realized what he was doing.

“Wait, wait, please wait”, he said parting the kiss. This wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want her only for one night, he wanted her to be by his side. That wasn’t the path. He needed to slow it down. “Look, I want to do this in the right way”, he said, looking deep in her eyes. “I’m the kind of guy who wants to do the right thing. So, would you like to go with me on a date?”

“I would love to”, (Y/N) said with a huge smile on her lips. Steve smiled back. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea going to that bar after all.


End file.
